Emerald Eyes
by Svay
Summary: A female Mewtwo has escaped and plans to seek revenge on her human tormentors. When her bloodlust gets out of hand it is up to Mewtwo to stop her. But can Mewtwo convince her to stop her revenge if he was guilty of the same thing before? Mewtwo/OC
1. The Beginning

The sun's rays warmed Mew's fur as she emerged from her hideout beneath the surface of a lake. Blue skies dotted with cream colored clouds welcomed her as she ascended into the air. With a burst of energy, she flew into the sunlight, soaring through the skies with lightening speed. The pink pokemon reveled in the wind that tousled her fur as she flew merrily among the heavens. She gave a soft purr as she darted along the horizon and observed her surroundings. Several yards below her was a tropical jungle that stretched for miles across the terrain. Anxious for a new adventure, she descended upon the rainforest.

Beautiful, orange flowers sprouted from the low hanging vines throughout the canopy of the forest. An array of chatter and cries from several tree-dwelling pokemon filled her ears as she explored the environment. Streams of sunlight peered through the scattered openings amongst the dense treetops. A gentle breeze wafted past her carrying the faint scent of sea water. Mew smiled to herself; she always enjoyed playing in the salty waves of the ocean. Inhaling deeply, she picked up the scent again and followed it. The smell became stronger as she continued on and her heart filled with joy at the thought of seeing the pristine, cool ocean.

A flutter of movement out of the corner of her eye startled her and she came to an abrupt stop. Looking to her far right, she noticed a tall figure hovering amid the vines. Its back was turned to her as it lingered in the shadows observing the striking flowers hanging from the vines. Mew cocked her head in surprise, amazed and somewhat confused by the pokemon who was standing before her.

She neared her friend, who hadn't noticed her presence, and watched him with curiosity. It was unlike Mewtwo to observe flowers in such a manner. She barely stifled a chuckle as she watched him caress the orange petals, admiring them in awe.

"A little far from home, aren't we?" Mew giggled.

The figure whirled around, startled, and faced the smiling pink pokemon---whose grin immediately dropped. Mew stared in awe as a pair of emerald eyes narrowed in her direction.

"What do you want?" the stranger spoke in a hurried, startled voice.

Surprised by the pokemon's reaction, Mew gave a low gasp.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you, "she spoke quickly. "It's just…you're not….."

"My predecessor?" the Mewthree spoke with a hint of animosity in her voice. "Or male?"

Mew looked at the pokemon with astonishment in her eyes. "Both!"

Mew circled the lean pokemon rapidly in order to get a full observation. She was definitely female; an obvious reminder of that were the two, small assets that sprouted from her chest. Her tail twitched and Mew noticed that it was thinner and slightly longer than Mewtwo's. The female's facial features were softer and more feminine than her predecessor but her most striking trait was her eyes. They were a deep, emerald color that sparkled whenever she stepped into a small patch of sunlight.

"I'm sorry for staring," the pink kitten breathed in disbelief. "I just can't believe this!"

"How did you find me?" replied the green-eyed female as she eyed Mew cautiously.

"By accident," Mew said gently, hoping it would soothe the pokemon's wary nature. "I thought you were some one else…."

"You mean my predecessor, Mewtwo?" the female questioned. An undertone of bitterness lingered in her voice when she said his name.

"So you know of him?" Mew gasped in surprise.

"I have always known of him," Mewthree responded curtly.

"Would you like to meet him?" the smaller pokemon inquired hopefully.

"Now is not the best time," stated the jade-eyed pokemon as she glanced up at the sky.

"But why---" Mew began before a thundering noise interrupted her.

A large gust of wind blew up around them as sounds of roaring engines filled the skies. Glancing upwards, Mew noticed a dozen helicopters passing them overhead. They sped hastily over the tree-tops of the jungle that shaded the two pokemon from their view. The iron birds flew off and disappeared into the horizon leaving behind two curious pokemon.

Or perhaps just one.

"What was that?" Mew questioned her newfound companion.

Silence.

"Hello?"

The forest was silent, exactly the way it was before the human disturbance, except for one thing: the emerald-eyed female was gone.

"Where are you?" Mew asked out loud receiving the same silence she was met with before.

A putrid scent lingered in the air that reeked of burning metal. Mew held her breath as she flew upwards and exited the lush canopy of the rainforest. Thick, grey plumes of smoke hovered in the distance spreading their noxious gases in the air. A shudder went down Mew's spine as she watched the black clouds spiral upwards into the horizon.

Something was very wrong here.

Yearning for an explanation, she followed the billows of smoke until she reached the coastline. It was there that she froze as she observed the horror in front of her. Flames danced upon the massive mounds of metal and brick that lay scattered throughout the area. Their fiery arms stretched up to the heavens, arising from the carnage like a crimson demon from Hades. Fire-engines encircled the blaze desperately trying to put out the inferno. Sirens wailed in the distance as more of the cherry-colored automobiles arrived to assist them. Helicopters hovered above the ruins filled with newscasters reporting the latest story.

Mew watched the devastation in shock as a sick feeling crept over her. Her previous worries were confirmed as a frightening realization came to mind. She tried to ignore it but the blaze in front of her brought her worst fears to the surface. She just hoped that she was wrong….but the appearance of the female Mewtwo and this inferno were hard to dismiss.

"Please," she whispered softly to herself. "Don't let this be her…."

**A.N: **I want to clarify some things just in case there is some confusion. The female Mewtwo, also known as Alana, (she'll introduce her name in later chapters her conversation with Mew was cut short) destroyed the lab first. Afterwards, she went into a nearby jungle and became intrigued by the exotic flowers (I will explain in later chapters why she loves flowers so much). It was here that Mew stumbled upon her and mistakened her for the male Mewtwo. When the helicopters passed by overhead, Alana disappeared because she did not want to be seen by the humans. She doesn't want humans to discover her presence because it would make her plans for the future harder. I hope this clarified any questions or confusions that you might have. More chapters are coming!! R&R!!


	2. Strange Storms

Small, crystallized droplets of white descended from the heavens and slowly fluttered across the midnight sky. The pasty flakes landed gently upon the soft, blanket of white that stretched across the mountainous terrain of Mount Teveren. Far in the distance, a dim light pierced the omnipresent darkness that had fallen upon the land. A large, looming mouth of a nearby cave emitted the faint beam that shined softly across the snow. Deep inside the cavern, the light shined brightly illuminating the high ceilings and polished, crystal walls. A smooth, ebon-colored floor extended throughout the corridor leading into a small room occupied by two pokemon. The lights in this room were off and there was no brightness except for the flickering glow of a television screen.

_---so far police are still searching for survivors in the aftermath of the tornado that ripped through the Sapphire Coast. The twister, which seemed to develop overnight, destroyed the Somerset Training Facility leaving 140 people dead and 31 citizens injured----_

"Odd," stated the large, cat-like pokemon as he observed the latest news report.

His statement earned him a quizzical look from his small, yellow companion.

"What's wrong?" the little pokemon questioned as he cocked his head to the side.

"The weather has been rather violent lately," the amethyst-eyed male replied.

"I thought it was not uncommon for certain areas to experience severe weather this time of year," his small companion, Pikachu, mentioned as he turned his back to the screen.

"True….but the amount of storms that have been occurring is……alarming," Mewtwo declared as he gazed upon the wreckage displayed on the television panel.

The small pokemon jumped up on the bench where his large friend was sitting. "How so?"

"The storms have been unusually unpredictable," he responded as he glanced down at his curious companion.

"Normally human forecasters can predict dangerous weather before it occurs," Mewtwo mused.

"Lately, they have been unable to predict anything and these storms have been deadly. Sixty-five humans were killed in a hurricane that hit Meveron City last week. The week prior to that, thirteen humans drowned during a flash flood. Does that not strike you as odd?" the large pokemon said inquisitively.

Pikachu's ears twitched slightly as he pondered over his creator's newfound attention to the news. Mewtwo often ignored the tribulations of the human world and his sudden interest in a matter as trivial as weather was strange.

"Why does this bother you so much?" the yellow, rodent-like creature asked.

"I have not the slightest idea," Mewtwo sighed as he stared off into the distance. "I rarely am affected by human tragedies."

"Then what else could it be?" Pikachu inquired as he stared up at his perplexed leader.

"I am not certain," he uttered as he turned his gaze back to the large, screen hanging on the far wall.

"But I feel that something has gone horribly wrong….."

**A.N: **Just to clear up some things---the destruction of the lab in the last chapter happened before the tornado in Sapphire Coast or the other natural disasters that have occured. There is a reason why all of this is occurring and I will explain it in later chapters. Just hang in there with me please, I promise it will all make sense as I go along.


End file.
